Ryan Evans: Al descubierto
by full100novelas
Summary: Secuela de Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones, nada más que ahora desde PDV Ryan Evans. ¿Qué pensó realmente en aquellos momentos cruciales en su vida? Han pasado un par de años desde que le negó a su hermana el amor. ¿Será ahora muy demasiado tarde?
1. Nunca digas nunca

Ryan Evans: Al descubierto. 

"Nunca digas Nunca"

Mi vida no ha sido nada agradable desde que Sharpay decidió mudarse de casa ni bien Bolton le pidió matrimonio. Si, ya han pasado un par de años desde que Sharpay me confesó su amor hacia mi, aquel maravilloso beso que nunca pude olvidar y sus bellas palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi mente, y todo eso lo mandé al diablo al decirle una mentira tan estúpida que me arrepiento terriblemente.

¿Cómo pude decirle que tenía novia? La verdad era que estaba terriblemente asustado. ¿Y quién no? ¿Ustedes que harían (a los muchachos que lean esto) si su hermana les dice que esta perdidamente enamorada de ustedes y luego los besa? Pero lo peor es que yo sentía lo mismo…y como un idiota me dejé llevar por lo que la gente podría pensar.

Ahora, ella está radiante, feliz por que se va a casar con Troy. ¡Pero si tan solo tienen 24 años! Y lo peor fue nuestra graduación. Aparentemente fue fantástica pero por dentro…no lo era.

….

- Así que… ¿haremos el musical de este año? – pregunté a Sharpay, no es que ahora era obligatorio seguirla, al contrario, yo quería seguirla.

- Como siempre, Ry – dijo fríamente. Volvía a ser la de antes. Y creía que por fin había cambiado. Pero por suerte, no me había equivocado.

Sonó la campana, todos ingresaban a sus respectivos salones (Troy había faltado ese día, al igual que el resto del equipo, por que se habían ido a un paseo especial organizado por el director y que era especialmente para el equipo. Creo que era una visita a los jugadores de básquet de no se que equipo, pero en fin). Yo avancé, pero Sharpay me tomó del brazo haciendo que me detuviese.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sharp? – le pregunté preocupado al ver su rostro serio pero a la vez dolido.

- ¿Has olvidado lo que te dije en las vacaciones? – preguntó sin soltarme el brazo.

Otra vez aquellos malditos nervios que me entumecían el cuerpo haciendo inferior el poder de mis sentimientos.

- No, Sharp. No lo hice. Pero…se va a pasar la hora y… - vi como una sonrisa curvaba sus labios, aquellos labios que ya había besado y que me gustaría volver a besar.

- Gracias, Ry – me besó en la mejilla y caminó hacia el salón.

Allí, la profesora nos dedicó una mirada acusadora, pero Sharpay nos salvó.

- Oh, Profesora Farley, disculpe usted pero mi hermano tiene un problema respiratorio y tuve que ir a buscar yo misma la medicina en su casillero y dársela…- dijo Sharpay con una mirada triste.

Yo sonreí, la profesora me miró y Sharpay también, Pero ella me obligó con la mirada a continuar aquella obra de teatro que había montado..

- oh, si – tosí y tomé mucho aire – lo lamento, Sra. Farley.

Ambos la miramos tristemente.

- Oh, cuanto lo lamento. Yo no… no sabía – dijo disculpándose sinceramente, lo cuál me hizo sentir algo culpable. La Sra. Farley no era mala persona.

- No se haga problema, mis padres ya lo tienen solucionado – agregó Sharpay con una sonrisa falsamente tímida.

…

¡Cómo extraño esos tiempos! Pero aún así…no me rindo. Nunca hay que decir nunca por que si no…nunca se cumplirá. Y lo que me queda por decir es que hace un rato acaba de decirme mi madre que Sharpay vendrá mañana a cenar con su flamante futuro esposo Troy. ¿Cómo haré para soportarlos?

R.E

**Espero que les haya gustado al fin el rpimer cap de la secuela de "Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones. Dejen reviews si les gustó! **

**beso**

**byee! **


	2. No quiero

**_"No quiero"_**

_Mi corazón no aguanta tanto como creí. No me gusta ver a Troy y Sharpay juntos…no quiero verlos. Pero están allí…frente a mí. Mirando y riendo como burlándose de mi y de mi pobre corazón que ya no se si puede más._

_Ayer en la cena fue lo peor que me pudo suceder._

**…**

- **Me gustaría jugar golf contigo mañana en la tarde, Troy ¿Qué dices?** –_ le preguntó mi padre mirándolo interesado_ – **imagino que tu juego ha mejorado muchísimo desde entonces** – _rieron._

- **no tenga dudas, Sr**. – _Troy sonrió_ – **pero lo que no debe tener dudas tampoco es que su hermosa hija también ha mejorado** – _la miró con cara de enamorado, que envidia. Debería ser yo el que le enseñe._

_Sharpay rió y abrazó a Troy._

-**No me gusta el golf, pero Troy me ayudó muchísimo** – _intercambiaron miradas que quién sabe que se dirían en silencio pero no me gustó nada._

_Troy le dio un beso._

_Yo no lo soporté, me levanté y ya me alejaba_.

-** ¿A dónde vas, hijito?** – _preguntó mi madre, no pude ver su rostro porque yo estaba de espaldas pero ya me imagino…me estaría advirtiendo, solo por el tono de su voz._

- **Debo llamar a una amiga** – **me volví y sonreí divertido a los demás dando entender que no era "amiga" aunque la verdad era que llamaría a Chad, necesitaba su ayuda.**

_Debo admitir que valió la pena volverse para ver los rostros sorprendidos de todos. Yo tengo que demostrarles que no dependo de nadie y jamás lo demostraré de nuevo._

_Ya cuando entré se oían sus risas, seguro les importaba un comino que yo me haya ido._

_Llegué a mi habitación y tomé mi celular que estaba sobre mi escritorio entre unos papeles de coreografía._

-** Hola, Chad.**

**-….**

**- Estoy pésimamente aburrido…**

**-…**

**- ¿Estás** **con Taylor?**

**-….**

**- lamento haberles arruinado la cena**

**-….**

**-no, nada, despreocúpate.**

**-…**

**- si, seguro.**

**-…**

**- de acuerdo, suerte a ti también. Adiós – corté la comunicación.**

_¡Vaya día!_

_Dejé mi celular dónde estaba y decidí darme una ducha. Luego de ducharme encendí mi notebook y abrí mi casilla de correo electrónico._

_Me cambié de ropa y me senté frente a mi notebook. Lo más curioso fue ver a Gabriella en línea._

**_Ryan Evans_** _says:_ **Hola, Gab. Mucho tiempo ¿no?**

_**Gabby** says:_ **bastante. ¿Qué haces?**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says_: **aburrido, mi hermana vino a cenar con su futuro esposo**.

**_Gabby_** _says:_ **Troy ¿verdad?**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says_: **si.**

_**Gabby **says_: **quién lo hubiese dicho hace un par de años ¿verdad?**

_Sonreí momentáneamente era bueno tener alguien con quién hablar._

_**Gabby **says:_ **¿Qué tal kelsi?**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says:_** ¿a que viene eso? :P**

_**Gabby **says:_ **tonto, fuiste con ella al baile de graduación XD**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says:_ **eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿por qué la nombraste? ¿Qué tiene que ver?**

_**Gabby **says_: **¿no pensaste en salir con ella de nuevo? Digo, es buena chica para ti.**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says:_ **ha ha ha, claro. Ella está de novia otra vez con Jason. ¿Y tú?**

_**Gabby **says_: **no, con Jason no. XD**

**_Gabby_** _says:_ **no estoy con nadie. Si te aburres podemos ir a tomar algo ahora ¿te parece?**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says_: **Gabriella Montez no querrás decir que será una cita ¿verdad? X)**

**_Gabby_** _says:_ **¡no! Claro que no. Solo como amigos :) ¿si?**

**_Ryan Evans_** _says:_ **ok. ¿Te parece en 20 minutos?**

**_Gabby_** _says:_ **perfecto. Me voy a preparar. Besos. Adiós**

**_Gabby_** _is offline now._

_Me levanté de mi silla y me preparé yo también. Lo raro es que mientras me preparaba en el baño oí algo en mi habitación, pero le resté importancia._

_Al Salir de mi habitación me encontré con Sharpay en las escaleras, salía del baño para visitas._

-** Hermana** – _le saludé indiferente_.

- **traidor** –_ mis ojos se salieron de orbita ¿había oído "traidor"?_

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?** – _tal ves me sentí herido pero…de verdad quería saberlo._

-** siempre supe que tu y Gabriella eran cómplices en contra mío. Desde esa vez que te oí hablar por teléfono con esa estúpida…mientras le decías "tiene un plan no debo permitir que lo continúe…" **–_ puso las manos en las caderas mientras se acercaba a mi muy desafiante y atemorizante pero a la vez muy deliciosamente electrizante_.

**-¿qué?** – _repetí confundido y cuando finalmente recordé le respondí:_

-** ¡Hablaba solo!** - _era cierto hasta recuerdo haber caminado de izquierda a derecha pensando en ayudarla y que no lastime a nadie._

_Sharpay se quedó en silencio y bajo los brazos._

**- No creas que te creo lo que tu crees que yo crea o lo que me hagas creer **– _respondió mirándome frunciendo el ceño_.

- **¿ah?** –_ le pregunté_ – **traduce. O pasa los subtítulos** – _bromeé y luego_ _reí._

_Ella me miró de arriba abajo y bajó las escaleras, pero antes de que lo hiciera le tomé el brazo._

- **sigo sin olvidarme lo que me dijiste o mejor dicho...lo que pasó el día que te pusiste de novia con Troy** – _le dije cuando la tuve cara a cara._

- **Yo…yo…-**_balbuceó_ – **nunca te lo pregunté.**

**- Si lo hiciste.**

**- No. No lo hice.**

- **Lo preguntaste con tu mirada. Todo el tiempo**

**- No te hagas el galán de novelas, Ryan y suéltame que me lastimas** – _la besé._

_Me alejó de un empujón._

-**idiota! ¡idiota! ¡aléjate de mí!** – _la reacción que menos me había esperado era aquella y me dolió como clavarme una estaca al corazón._

- **Yo…-** _miré hacia todos lados_ – **lo lamento** – _bajé rápidamente las escaleras._

_Todos se habían acercado._

**- ¿Qué pasó , princesa?** – _oí preguntar a mi padre._

- **Es solo que…Ryan…-** s_u voz sonaba confundida y luego pude oír como cambió el tono de voz_ – **me pisó el pie.**

**Ven vamos a la mesa, cariño** – _le dijo Troy._

**…**

_Estaba muy confundido y shockeado. No esperaba aquello, tampoco esperaba que después de tanto tiempo me vuelva a querer como si nada. No quiero que me vea así como me miró esa noche. No quiero que me crea un desquiciado y menos un traidor. No quiero y no puedo vivir si ella no vuelve a quererme. _

_**R.E**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...dejen reviews acepto todo tipo de reviews :D **

**me voy pq mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para irme. Besoo**

**Bye **

**Vicky!**


	3. Marcando distancias

**"Marcando distancias"**

_Bueno, finalmente fui a mi reunión (para decirlo de algún modo) con Gabriella._

_Ella me recibió con un abrazo y un "hace tanto que no nos vemos"._

_Le sonreí._

_Era agradable reencontrarse con alguien del East High._

-Siéntate – _invitó ella sentándose en una silla frente a la mía._

-De acuerdo – _me senté en la silla y la miré con curiosidad_ - ¿Cómo te estuvo yendo en Standford?

-¿Te refieres a la Universidad? – _Asentí _– ah, genial. Ya tengo el título que quería, solo falta encontrar trabajo y un departamento lejos de Albuquerque.

-Es un fantástico lugar aquí – _dije con una sonrisa de anhelo. La verdad que amo este lugar, tengo toda mi vida aquí. No se que haría si tuviese que irme._

-Si, pero aburrido. Me gustaría irme a California. ¿Sabes? – _sus ojos demostraban lo que quería decir._

-¿Dónde quedó la Gabriella del secundario? – _bromeé._

_Gabriella rió._

-No lo sé. Supongo que murió. – _se encogió de hombros_ – pero ya no importa. Cuéntame…¿Así que Sharpay volvió a Nuevo México con Troy?

_Suspiré de manera cansada._

-Por desgracia sí - _respondí serio._

-mmm…- _dijo pensativa_ - ¿Por qué tan molesto?

-¿Quieres la verdad? – _pregunté sintiendo muchas ganas de contarle todo_.

-Por supuesto. ¿Somos amigos o no? – _preguntó acercándose más._

_Y finalmente, lo dije. Si, se lo dije TODO. Hasta lo que sucedió hoy en la cena._

_Gabriella solo me miró inexpresivamente. Luego sonrió._

-No te culpo – _se encogió de hombros_ – si quieres saber algo…una vez me enamoré de mi primo – _sonrió._

-Seguro – _dije sarcástico. Tal vez dijo aquello para hacerme sentir mejor._

-No, no. Es cierto. Se llamaba…David – _contestó._

-¿A qué edad? – _le pregunté para comprobar si era cierto._

-Bueno…-_dijo ella vacilante _– hace bastante. Creo que tenía ocho años – _rió._

_Yo también reí._

-Gracias por este momento, Gab. Lo necesitaba – _la miré agradecido._

_Tiempo más tarde, ya debía volver a casa. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Seguro que todos estaban tan concentrados en Sharpay y Troy que nadie se preguntaba donde estaría yo._

_Llegué a mi casa, luego de acompañar a Gabriella a la suya, y entré en silencio_.

_Cerré suavemente la puerta. Y caminé hasta la cocina._

_Pero la luz estaba encendida y allí estaba Sharpay. Llevaba nueva ropa de dormir. Era un largo camisón blanco de seda. Y su cabello estaba suelto cayendo sobre los hombros como una cascada dorada._

-Buenas noches, Ry – _dijo seria mientras dejaba un vaso de agua sobre la mesada_ - ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-¿Me estás haciendo una escena? –_ pregunté abriendo el refrigerador._

_Sharpay se volvió y me miró de una manera que de verdad me mató. Su mirada era de hielo y fuego a la vez._

-No.

-¿No? – _pregunté tomando la jarra de agua._

-No –_ respondió ella implacable._

_Me serví en un vaso y luego la miré._

-Perdóname – _le dije mirándola fijamente._

-¿Cómo dices? – _preguntó Sharpay haciéndose la desentendida_.

-Te pido perdón. Por lo que sucedió esta noche y por haberte hecho tanto daño – _dejé la jarra sobre la mesa y borré todo el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros._

-¿Qué me importa? – _Parecía que estaba nerviosa_ – Yo no te perdono nada. Fue una completa estupidez lo que hiciste…

-¿y Qué? –_ le dije dejándome llevar por el momento._

-¿Cómo y qué? – _preguntó cambiando de color sus mejillas por un color casi rojizo._

-Sharp – _la miré intensamente_ – Cállate – _ordené._

_Entonces la besé._

_Puedo describir ese beso como el mejor en toda mi vida y duró más de lo que yo esperaba porque, aunque parezca increíble, ella respondía._

_Sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios abriendo paso a mi boca que exigía más y más a cada instante._

_De repente se alejó y colocó sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios._

-dios mío – _dijo aterrada._

-Sharp – _dije recuperando el ritmo respiratorio normal._

-No me digas nada, Ry – _Se acercó nuevamente hacia mí. Pero no me besó._

_Se quedó examinándome el rostro con sumo cuidado. Me acarició una mejilla._

-Eres muy lindo, hermano – _dijo con cierta tristeza._

-gracias –_ respondí en un susurró._

-Lo que acaba de suceder…- _dijo luego haciendo una pausa como recordándolo todo detalladamente _– no sucederá nunca más… ¿lo sabes? – _me miró confundida._

-Lo se, Sharp – _casi impulsivamente le tomé la mano._

-Tal vez…- _dijo mirándome a los ojos_ – Solo una vez más…y luego…

_Incliné mi cabeza preparándome._

- Nunca más – _respondí para finalmente volver a besarla._

**Wooow! :O :O :P espero q les haya gustado el cap no tengo mucho q decir...solo q espero q dejen reviews xD besos **

**bye! **


	4. Cambios

**"Cambios"**

_A la mañana siguiente, puedo recordar que desperté, no porque quise, algo me había despertado, más bien alguien._

- Ry – _esa voz me sonaba más que conocida_ – Ry.

_Abrí los ojos, lentamente. Parpadeé un par de veces, mis ojos no me engañaban. Era Sharpay, despertándome, mirándome, esperando mi respuesta._

_Me incorporé y la miré extrañado._

-¿Qué haces aquí? – _pregunté preocupado, tal vez algo malo había sucedido o tal vez Troy si hubiese ido pro fin de su vida._

_Sonrió._

-¿Qué no es obvio? – _preguntó sentada sobre la cama._

-Humm…no – _le contesté ahora con confusión._

_Ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo._

-vine a despertarte, tonto.

_Reí._

-Ah, está bien. Gracias –_ hice una pausa esperando que se fuera. No lo hizo_ – Sabes que mi instinto me dice que no es solo eso – _comenté pensativo._

_Sharpay se ruborizó._

-¿Eh? –_ preguntó levantándose._

-Ya me lo dirás – _la amenacé en tono divertido._

_Ella se volvió._

-Es que…-_ comenzó_ – _quería saber si dormías como antes._

_Mentira. bueno, eso parece, porque se tardó mucho en contestar algo demasiado sencillo._

- Ah, bueno –_ respondí y la miré detenidamente, ¿Estaba usando el camisón que había usado hacía tiempo, el que yo le dije que se cubriese por el frío? Já, que obvio que había sido "Por cierto…hace frío, la próxima vez ponte la bata" me rio tan solo recordarlo, pero tampoco iba a admitir (aquella vez, siendo un adolescente tonto) que se veía bastante provocativa._

- ¿Qué? –_ preguntó Sharpay de repente, con las manos en las caderas_ - ¿Me vas a pedir que me ponga una bata? – _dijo con una sonrisa divertida y provocativa a la vez y, al parecer, recordaba bien ese episodio._

-No. No, está vez – _respondí, y ella de repente se puso seria._

-Que gracioso, Ryan Evans - _dijo Sharpay que se veía nerviosa, pero volvía a sonreír._

- Sabes que no bromeo –_ le dije con sinceridad._

_Sharpay dejó de sonreír nuevamente, pero, otra vez, volvió a sonreír_.

- Si, claro. Adiós – _se dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Sonreí divertido por esa situación._

_Habían sucedido bastantes cambios entre nosotros en esas épocas._

_Me pregunto porque no lo supe apreciar correctamente. Tal vez haya sido el miedo, tal vez haya sido un amor ciego, tan ciego que no lo pude ver, y ahora, lo quiero todo de nuevo para mí._

_El desayuno fue más organizado que la vez anterior, Estaban mis padres y pro desgracia Troy. No es mal chico, pero que se busque a otra, por ejemplo, Gabriella._

-Y estuvimos pensando en armar una organización en Los ángeles, más bien es una empresa productora de películas – _decía Troy mientras cortaba con el tenedor sus waffles._

- Es excelente, Troy – _convino mi padre._

- Muy interesante – _agregó mi madre._

_Sharpay no dijo nada, estaba muy callada, me miraba de vez en cuando, pero cuando yo me daba cuenta y también la miraba, ella apartaba rápidamente la vista._

_Ya a la tarde, con el sol en lo más alto y dando una luz y una calor insoportables, Troy y mi padre se fueron al taller a buscar un auto. Mi madre, tenía sus clases de relajación. Y yo me quedé por ahí._

_Salí afuera a mirar el lugar._

_De pronto, alguien tomó mi brazo, supuse que sería Sharpay y mi instinto no falló._

_Me olvidé del lugar y la miré solo a ella._

- Sharp, has estado actuando de manera muy extraña – _le dije de repente dejando de lado el terrible silencio que nos invadía._

_Sharpay dejó de mirar el paisaje y volvió su mirada hacia mí._

- Yo…- _comenzó, soltó mi brazo_ - ¡Qué quieres que te diga! Me has dado un beso tremendo, sabiendo todo lo que yo te amé y sin contar que somos hermanos y tú preguntas por que actúo rara - _parecía como si todo eso la estuviese matando, tal vez era así. Porque yo sentía lo mismo._

- ¿Y? – _pregunté con calma._

- ¿Cómo "¿Y?"? – _Preguntó sin tranquilidad alguna_ –¡Ryan estoy comprometida! No pretendas que Troy no está. Te di las opciones a elegir en esos tiempos, tu decidiste que no. Y de ahí en más hubo cambios en nuestras vidas.

_La tomé de la mano._

-Sharp – _dije sin perder la calma _- ¿Te das cuenta de cómo fueron las cosas?

_Ella se quedó observándome._

- ¡Tenía miedo! –_ Dije de repente con desesperación –_ ponte en mi lugar ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

- Como ahora, Ry – _se soltó_ – Me estás haciendo lo mismo, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero así es.

_La miré a los ojos._

- No digas que esto no significa nada.

- Significa, Ry – _bajó la mirada, y luego volvió a mirarme –_ pero ya no me sirve. ESTO NO ESTÁ BIEN. Piensa en que dirían nuestros padres, todo el mundo…

-Esto es lo que creo de eso – _la tomé por el rostro y la besé._

_Ella no se opuso, al contrario, me abrazó._

_Al rato, se separó._

- Dijimos que ya…ya no más de eso – _dijo con la respiración agitada._

- Lo sé – _convine yo con los ojos brillando_ – pero no lo puedo evitar, Sharp. Es lo que siento. Te amo.

-No me hagas esto, hermano – _me sentí muy mal, estaba llorando, veía sus lágrimas caer de sus ojos y me sentí realmente mal._

- Sharp, Yo…- _la tomé del brazo, ella se zafó y se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa._

_No se que puedo hacer, creo que fui demasiado rápido. No quise lastimarla, pero este amor me duele demasiado. Ojala pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, sin cambios, sin errores, solo ella y yo._

* * *


	5. Una tortura muy peligrosa

**"Una tortura muy peligrosa"**

_Esa noche no dormí. Hacía un calor insoportable, pero esa no era la razón._

_No podía dejar de pensar en ella._

_No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en esos días._

_Me pregunté si ella estaría pensando en mí._

_Cerré los ojos, la vi en mis pensamientos, abrazándome, diciéndome que me amaba._

_Abrí los ojos rápidamente, no supe porque, pero debí suponer que había alguien más allí._

_Y allí estaba ella. Mirándome a los ojos. Parecía confundida pero a la vez había algo que no había visto nunca._

-Sharpay, se lo que me dijiste hoy así que…- _posó suavemente un dedo sobre mis labios. Guarde silencio_.

-Solo vine a hablar yo – _anunció acomodándose al costado de la cama_ – Quiero que te olvides de todo, Ry – _Era lo que menos pensé escuchar, menos teniéndola allí, a mi lado, en mi cama._

-¿Qué? – _pregunté desconcertado._

-Lo que oíste – _me miró inexpresivamente_ - Y será mejor que vuelvas a comportarte como mi hermano y no como mí…mí…

-¿Amante? – _sugerí alzando las cejas._

_Sharpay frunció el ceño solo con oír esas palabras._

-Eso – _lo dijo como si fuese un insulto._

_No pude evitar reír._

-Vienes a recordarme todo eso, a las 3 de la madrugada y esperas que te diga… ¿qué si? – _la miré irónicamente. No pude evitar sonreír con algo de amargura_ – todos estos años me ha estado torturando tu ausencia y tus últimas palabras. Ahora es mi turno, hermanita. Así que prepárate.

_Sharpay me miró indignada, pero no comprendí porque aún no se había alejado ¿estaría esperando mi respuesta?_

-Ya dije que no, sharp – _sonreí nuevamente._

-¿Piensas torturarme? –_ preguntó mirándome de una manera extraña._

-No lo pienso, lo haré – _respondí seriamente._

-Entonces yo haré lo mismo – _se acercó, me tomó por la nuca y me plantó un beso demoledor._

_Yo no me opuse, si era eso lo que quería. Ahí lo tenía._

_Le acaricié la espalda y la empujé más cómodamente sobre la cama._

_De pronto, sentí que perdía el control. ¿Lo tendría ella?_

_Me besó el cuello._

_No puedo describir que sentí en ese momento, las emociones se me agolpaban al mismo tiempo._

-Basta, Sharp – _no se de donde salió esa voz, era mi voz, por supuesto, pero creo que debía poner una pausa._

-¿No querías torturarme? – _preguntó antes de volver a besarme en los labios._

-Yo… - _dije intentando apartarme_ – No, Sharp…

-Te advertí que te torturaría – _se apartó unos pocos centímetros y me miró a los ojos._

_Me miró con una intensidad, que no sabía si volver a besarla y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, o dejar todo allí. Todo era demasiado peligroso._

_De repente, lo pensé. Tal vez todo eso de verdad era un juego, una tortura. Tal vez ella no quería llegar a eso._

_Sonreí y la besé._

-De acuerdo – _dije antes de volver a besarla –_ tortúrame.

_Ella respondió. Era una competencia. Quien se rendía ante quien. ¡Y yo casi había caído en esa tonta trampa!_

_Empecé a asustarme, parecía que ella no pensaba detenerse, cada vez aumentaba más la tensión, la pasión._

_Me di cuenta que esa competencia nos estaba llevando demasiado lejos._

_Si debía perder el primer round, que hacía fuera._

_La aparté suavemente._

-Ya estuvo – _le dije mirándola a los ojos y apartándome yo también de ella_ – ganaste. ¿Estás contenta? Conseguiste torturarme demasiado por hoy.

_Ella me miró, no se si con enojo u odio. Solo se que, a pesar de que no se movió un centímetro, la sentí a mil millas._

_Sonrió de manera triunfal._

-Eres muy débil, Ry - _¿Iba a atacarme verbalmente?_ – Creo que así, a cualquier chica no le costará tener una noche con Ryan Evans – _miró hacia el techo pensativa, o por lo menos fingiendo estar pensativa_ - ¿Lo habría logrado Gabriella?

_Me enfurecí, ¿cómo podía llegar a creer que pude haber tenido algo realmente con Gabriella? Pero eso no me molestaba tanto como la idea de que ella pensara que yo me regalaba a cualquiera._

_Ella era la única, ella era para mí, pero aún así, no era mía._

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo logró? – _**ACLARACIÓN:**_ _entre Gabriella y yo nunca pasó nada más que la cena. Lo que dije fue para molestarla._

_Se quedó en silencio, mirándome, examinándome_.

-Vaya, Ry – _dijo con una sonrisa_ – casi me la has hecho creer – _se levantó._

-¿A dónde vas? –_ pregunté confuso. Esperaba otra reacción. Últimamente ella me sorprende cada día._

-A hacer este tipo de cosas con mi prometido – _guiñó un ojo_ – hasta mañana, Ry –_ lanzó un beso y se fue con un movimiento sugestivo de caderas que, supe, era para mí, como diciendo "lo ves, mira lo que te perdiste. Todo por recuperar tu moral"_

_Me lancé fuertemente contra la almohada, y pase toda la noche sin dormir, pensando en lo que debería estar divirtiéndose con Troy._

_De pronto, oí demasiados ruidos, sentí que me apuntaban con un reflector muy potente._

_¿Qué era todo eso?_

_Abrí mis ojos. ¡Ya era de mañana!_

_Me incorporé rápidamente. Aquel ruido era, seguramente, el ruido de los coches de mis padres que salían a trabajar. Lo que indicaba, ya era lunes y las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin._

_Suerte, que no debo ir a ningún lugar importante, aún no encontré trabajo y terminé la universidad hace un año._

_Bajé a desayunar. Aún tenía sueño._

_Cuando aparecí en la cocina estaba Troy abrazando a Sharpay por detrás._

-Dame un beso – _decía él sonriendo._

_Sharpay rió. Estaba a punto de darle un beso, cuando noté que me observaba de reojo._

_Lo besó apasionadamente._

_Troy la apartó lo suficiente como para hablar._

-Amor, tu hermano esta aquí – _le anunció. Já. Como si ella no me hubiese visto._

_Troy se apartó para colocar su desayuno en la mesa y dijo:_

-Buenos días, cuñado – _sonrió y se sentó._

_Sharpay se encaminó hacia mí, creí que me iba a saludar pero siguió de largo, chocando levemente con mi brazo._

_Sentí una correntada recorrer mi brazo._

_Se volvió y me sonrió de manera provocativa._

_¡Maldición! Todo este asunto se me está yendo de las manos._

_No se cuando empezó y no estoy seguro de si acabe._

-Siéntate, Ryan – _me invitó Troy. Como si fuese su casa._

_Sin darme cuenta, resoplé molesto._

-¿Pasa algo? – _preguntó antes de tomar un poco de zumo de naranja._

-Problemas cotidianos – _se me ocurrió decir, pero lo cierto es que la relación que tanto me está atormentando no tiene nada de cotidiano._

-ah – _respondió cortando con el tenedor uno de sus pancakes._

_Se levantó de repente, oyendo que su celular sonaba._

-Disculpa – _desapareció de mi vista._

_Sharpay apareció justo cuando se iba._

-Suena su celular – _comuniqué sonriendo._

-Ya lo sé – _me dedicó una mirada fulminadora._

-¿Cómo estuvo tu Troy anoche? – _pregunté levantándome para abrir el refrigerador._

-Fantástico – _me miró de arriba abajo_ – pero eso no te incumbe.

_Claro que me incumbe._

_La tomé de la cintura, justo cuando pasó a mi lado para sentarse en una de las sillas._

-Sabes que esto es demasiado extraño – _le dije mirándola a los ojos._

-¿De qué hablas, Ry? –_ me miró confundida y luego con inocencia_ – solo somos los mellizos Evans.

_La sujeté con fuerza del brazo._

-No juguemos con fuego, Sharp – _le dije seriamente._

-¿Quién dijo que era un juego? – _me miraba desafiante._

_¿Por qué seguía con ese juego? Ya le había dicho que yo no jugaba._

-Ya basta – _la solté_ – ya no te torturaré. Así que no me tortures.

-¿Y si eso de la tortura era una excusa? – _sonrió._

_La miré desconcertado._

-Hace rato que dejamos de jugar, Ryan – _continuó –_ ni siquiera ha empezado.

_La miré. Estaba demasiado cerca como para resistir la tentación de besarla._

_No podía caer. No debía._

_Es imposible que me guste ella, justamente ella._

-Estoy esperando que me beses – _dijo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello._

_Me quedé en silencio, creo que me sonrojé. Las cosas cambiaban de un día para el otro y yo ya no tengo idea de hacer lo que me pide la mente o el corazón._

-No lo haré – _intenté librarme de sus brazos_ – yo así no juego.

_Sharpay rió._

-No estamos jugando – _Dejó de rodearme con sus brazos y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos_ – Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo – _sentí sus labios cálidos como una mañana de abril, no podía ser más complicado el asunto._

-¿Qué…? – _me separé de ella. Si no estoy confundido o loco, Troy estaba allí, mirándonos, estupefacto._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado jeje no c q decirles :P dejen reviews si fue de su agrado :) byee! **


	6. Confusiones y más confusiones

**"Confusiones y más confusiones"**

_¡Asco! Eso es lo que empiezo a sentir por mí. Me siento un asco, lo que pudo pasar con Sharpay, la manera en que la beso y ella me responde. ¡Pero si, Dios Santo, somos hermanos!_

_Es un error que esté pasando esto, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo. Me enloquece._

_La cuestión sigue siendo Troy, que por cierto, nos descubrió._

_Troy miraba confundido, tal vez sentía horror, asco. No puedo culparlo._

-¿Sharpay, eso fue lo que creo que fue? –_ preguntó Troy mirándola enfurecido a los ojos._

_Sharpay bajó la cabeza. No respondió._

_¿Qué poder tiene Troy sobre ella que siempre la hace sentir tan…poca cosa?_

-¡Contéstame! – _pegó un grito que me heló los huesos. Jamás lo había visto así._

-Troy, no es lo que crees – _dije con mi mejor sonrisa_ - ¿Crees que besaría así a mi hermana? – _Troy siguió mirando con confusión, ahora hacia mí_ – Es un ensayo. Para una obra de teatro. Yo mismo la estoy preparando – _sonreí._

_La tensión bajó, pero aún estaba allí._

_Sharpay me miró confundida, no tengo idea de por qué. Pero sentí que lo que había dicho no le agradó._

_Troy se quedó en silencio y suspiró._

-Lo siento… - _se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir_ – yo…no se como pude creer que tu y Sharpay… que ustedes…

_Reí._

-Está bien, Troy –_ le palmeé la espalda, me fui de allí tan rápido como pude._

_No sé que sucedió luego con Troy y Sharpay, tampoco quiero saberlo. Lo mejor será que me vaya un tiempo de casa. Para pensar._

_Esa noche tampoco dormí, tampoco recibí la visita de Sharpay (que comienza a hacerme falta), estuve pensado en la idea de irme. Tendré que mover cielo y tierra para encontrar un lugar._

_Se donde debo empezar._

_En el escritorio de mi padre me ha parecido ver hace una semana una lista importante de lugares donde puedo ir y quedarme hasta que Sharpay se case._

_Ya era de mañana cuando decidí escabullirme hasta el escritorio de papá._

_Todos dormían._

_Entré silenciosamente en el despacho y me acerqué al escritorio._

_Busqué entre papeles y papeles._

_Pero encontré algo que no esperaba._

_Estaba cerrada, se veía que había sido abierta hacía un tiempo pero habían vuelto a cerrarla. Me pregunté que sería. La abrí. Mala idea._

**_"Carta para el Sr. Vince Evans._**

_**Estimado Evans:**_

_**Gracias por aceptar a Ryan en su familia. Se que no fue bueno dejarlo, pero no podemos encargarnos de él por el momento.**_

_**Cuídelo y háblele de nosotros siempre que sea posible.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias.**_

_**ATTE**_

_**Terrence y Holly."**_

_¿Qué? ¿Aceptar a Ryan en su familia? Espero que sea otro Ryan, de otra manera eso significaría que…_

_Noté que había más cartas, la primera que leí tenía fecha de… ¿tres meses luego de mi nacimiento? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

_Mi padre me está ocultando algo. Estoy demasiado confundido como para pensar._

-¿Qué haces, Ryan? –_ la voz de ¿mi madre? ¿Ella era mi madre? Ahora sí que no estoy seguro de nada en esta casa._

-¿Qué es esto, mamá? – _pregunté alzando la carta y mirándola con dureza –_ quiero respuestas ahora.

_Mi madre rió._

-Dame eso, hijito – _se acercó, pero yo di un paso atrás._

-Dime, mamá, ¿Puedo llamarte "Mamá"? ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy adoptado? – _eran más preguntas pero sentí que esas decían todo._

_Ella se puso seria, luego me quitó la carta de las manos y sonrió._

-¿Por qué dice "Gracias por aceptar a Ryan en su familia"? – _dejó la carta sobre la mesa_ – mira el parecido que tienes conmigo y con tu hermana, tu ERES de esta familia – _tomó mi rostro entre sus manos_ – mira tus facciones tan similares a las de tu padre – _sonrió_ - Ryan…se llamaba el primer perrito que tuvimos como familia y era muy divertido, tu padre siempre llegaba y decía "Ryan, ¿dónde está mi pequeño?" y el perrito corría hacia él - _rió._

_Era una historia bastante convincente para mi gusto._

_Quería creer en la historia del perro, pero un sexto sentido me decía que esa no era la verdad de todo._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me parece dentro de todo entendible y digamos...bueno :P **

**me despido, adiós! **


End file.
